Nautical Dawn Over the Islands
by Kaesteranya
Summary: My set of drabbles, shorts and one shots for One Piece. Will cater to any and all characters and pairings that happen to ping me.
1. Between Cinderella & Kafka's cockroach

**Between Cinderella or Kafka's Cockroach.**

_This takes place during the Water Seven arc. Spoilers for the later parts of the arc. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 22, 2006._

_

* * *

  
_

As she steps away into the alleys of Water Seven, as she prepares to commit yet another one of many betrayals against people who could have been friends and will definitely be enemies, Nico Robin remembers what it was like, to stand tall on the deck of the Go Merry in the wind and sea and feel something almost like contentment. It had been fun with the Straw Hats, fun in the sort of way that she had never allowed herself to have or feel for a very long time.

Out there, with Monkey D. Luffy's boisterous cheer, Usopp's incredible enthusiasm, Zoro's rough attitude, Sanji's easy flirtation, Nami's crooked smile and Chopper's gruff concern, it had almost been like home.

She is, however, afraid of admitting that to herself, or to anyone.

She has spent twenty years carrying the memory of Ohara in flames and her mother's eyes, and she doesn't intend to stop anytime soon. Not for them. Not for anyone.

Nico Robin is the monster who cannot feel, and the more she believes this, the easier each and every betrayal becomes.


	2. Green, I want you green, Nico x Nami

**Green, I want you green.**

_The title is a line from "The Somnabulistic Ballad", a poem by Federico Garcia Lora poem. It's also the 31 Days theme for November 27, 2007._

_

* * *

  
_

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that they were actually trying it out, Nami realizes that she really shouldn't let her hormones get the better of her.

"This… is so… _uncomfortable_."

"You wouldn't have such a hard time if you didn't move around so much."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO MOVE WHEN YOU'VE TIED ME UP?"

"Correction: I've only tied your wrists. And it's only because you asked."

This is definitely going to be the last time that Nami ever allows herself to get curious about Nico's sexual proclivities, ones that that woman makes a point to discuss over the dinner table whenever Usopp is around because she claims that it's fun to make their prudish crewmate blush. Her and her damned big mouth. Nico, in the meantime, continues along her merry way with Nami hoisted over her shoulder, ass in the air, arms hanging down close to her chest.

"Let me walk!"

"That takes out half the fun. Oh, and you might want to keep quiet. The others will hear. …Unless, that's the idea, and you want me to gag you as well?"

She turns her head and smiles at her prize. Nami feels vaguely like killing something right after.

After what seems like an eternity going through the hallways below deck, they arrive in Nico's room. The woman opens the door, nudges it shut with her foot, and dumps Nami unto her desk, stomach and breasts to the wood, bending her over the edge of the table. Extra arms snake out a moment later, holding her wrists stretched out in front, clapping her thighs in place, and wrapping about the ankles, spreading her legs apart. To Nami's credit, however, it's only after another hand begins tugging her pants down that she squirms.

"Try to hold still," Nico says. "You wouldn't want to get splinters, do you?"

And she plants a kiss on Nami's neck just as her real hands start feeling her up.


	3. My poor little heart, Nami Nico

**My poor little heart you have plundered.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 26, 2007._

_

* * *

  
_

"So how's the course, Navigator?"

Nico Robin is the dark shadow beside her own, tall and thin with desire and ambition and a smile that makes her think of very odd things. Things a respectable female thief like her shouldn't be thinking about other girls. Things that involve breasts and sweat-drenched clothes and heavy breathing, because really: Nico's breasts are pretty amazing for a woman her age.

"It's… all right, I suppose. We're making good time."

"Oh?"

It's kind of really amazing, the way Nico's voice sounds (more like a murmur of waves or the purr of a hunting cat than a human sound), the way she can just slide right into someone's personal space (and under their skin). She's leaning over now, hand on hip, breath warm on an ear, eyes quiet, crooked smile in pace.

It's suddenly very, very hot. Strange. They're up on the deck in the sunlight, sure, but the sea breeze is supposed to be great where they are, and it hasn't let up.

"You should teach me sometime."

"U-um. Teach you what?"

"How to read the weather. You're very good at it. I like learning from the best."

"Ah. Right. Thanks, I guess."

And after Nico turns away and disappears below deck, Nami isn't sure whether she's relieved or disappointed that the woman didn't linger a little longer.


End file.
